


Memorial Day

by geminiangel



Series: Bourbon & Aspirin Universe [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all of those who have made the ultimate sacrifice and for all of those who have had to live their lives without them.  For my god-father and my uncles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mommy was quiet today. Zuma didn’t like it when Mommy was quiet. He loved to hear Mommy laugh and tease Daddy. Daddy and Grandpa were quiet, too. It worried Zuma. 

Mommy had insisted on giving him a bath last night. Zuma had reminded him that he just had one and had run to Daddy hoping he’d save him. Instead, Daddy had actually held him while Mommy washed him. The traitor. 

Laying on the bed, Zuma watched them getting ready while he chewed his leather bone. Usually, they got dressed and ate breakfast and went about their day. Today, they had dressed, ate breakfast and then went up and were dressing again, this time very nicely in dark colors. Much nicer than they usually wore. Even grandpa was dressed up. Zuma wasn’t sure he liked his humans in those outfits. The jeans, khakis, flannel and normal clothing were much nicer to snuggle on. While Mommy finished getting ready, Daddy took off his every day collar and put on the nice collar that Auntie Abby had bought. Zuma pawed at it. It wasn’t as soft as his every day collar. Mommy had scratched his ears and told him how handsome he was so Zuma put up with it reluctantly.

Daddy carried him downstairs bit instead of sitting down and cuddling, Zuma was taken out to the car and placed in his PupSaver™. It was nice and soft and Mommy sat in back next to him letting Daddy and Grandpa sit up front. As he settled in he could see Daddy putting his walker in the back. They usually used that when they went to the park, but Zuma knew these weren’t park clothes. Mommy handed him Rocky and Zuma decided that he would curl up with his raccoon. Rocky told him that the raccoon got a little sick when he watched the stuff moving by the window.

 

Zuma pouted a bit when Mommy took him out of his car seat. Rocky was getting a bit sleepy and he wanted Zuma to nap with him. Instead, Mommy put Rocky in his stroller while Daddy carried him. His leash was fastened to the collar and Daddy held the end, but thankfully, he wasn’t expected to walk. There were a lot of cars and people, Zuma didn’t really like it. Mommy pushed Rocky in Zuma’s stroller as Zuma watched jealously. They were heading toward an open area with walkways. Here it wasn’t as crowded. 

Mommy stopped at a lady with a trailer and a whole bunch of colored flowers. He returned with two bunches. Zuma craned his head to sniff and Mommy obligingly held them for him. They reminded him of Aunt Breena and Victoria. Zuma sneezed. Mommy laughed a bit.

As they walked along the sidewalk, Zuma looked at the fence along the sidewalk. It was sloped and covered in writing. Here and there were flowers like Mommy had laid on Zuma’s stroller top. They came to a stop and Zuma looked around curiously. 

Daddy whispered that the wall had names of all the people who worked like Mommy, Uncle Tim and him. They had gone to heaven like Uncle Ron, Zuma didn’t know him well, but the wall was so that everyone could remember them. Daddy set Zuma down and Mommy knelt down beside him.

“These are for Aunt Kate.” Mommy laid flowers along the wall. “She would have loved you so much.” Mommy touched the writing and then stood letting Daddy hug him. Zuma didn’t like Mommy and Daddy to be sad. He looked along the wall, where flowers lay here and there. Maybe Aunt Kate wouldn’t mind if he had just one of the pretty flowers. Carefully, he grabbed hold of one of the green sticks and tugged.

“Zuma, no.” But Mommy was too late, he had tugged it free. Taking a few steps, Zuma used his nose to push it up against the wall where there weren’t any flowers. Now these aunts and uncles were remembered, too. Mommy looked at Zuma with tears in his eyes. Zuma felt bad, maybe Mommy didn’t want to share Aunt Kate’s flowers.

Tony scooped up Zuma. He gave him a big hug and kiss and told Zuma what a smart pup he was. Tony looked up and down the monument and then back at the flower seller. Then he looked at Jethro, “Could we…”

“Dad, could you watch Zuma a minute?” 

Jackson wordlessly reached for the pup and leash. 

Zuma was confused. Mommy looked sad but acted happy. He looked up at Grandpa who was snuggling him and whispering that he was a very good pup and that he was proud of Zuma. Grandpa turned so that he could see Mommy and Daddy. 

Mommy was still talking to the flower lady but Daddy had picked up a big tub of flowers. Every time, Daddy came to aunts and uncles that didn’t have flowers, he would stop and lay some down. As he watched, the flower lady closed the trailer window and then she and Mommy each picked up flowers and started helping Daddy. Zuma cocked his head and watched them. 

A gentleman in a uniform approached Daddy. Daddy talked and pointed to the walls. The man in uniform went to the flowers and picked up a tub and started down the other side of the wall. As Zuma watched other people approached Daddy or Mommy, then they, too, started carrying flowers. They were making sure that all the aunts and uncles were remembered. When Mommy got to where he and Grandpa were waiting, he stopped and gave Zuma a hug and whispered, “Thank-you. You are such a good boy.” Then he placed a bouquet of red roses next to Zuma’s single flower.

As Zuma watched, he was getting concerned. There weren’t a lot of flowers left. Maybe he should help spread them out a bit. He started to wiggle to let Grandpa know there was a problem. Then he stopped. A big van covered in flowers pulled up and two men got out. They started unloading more flowers. Zuma was relieved. It looked like they would have enough now.

Zuma watched as here and there people were stopping the flower lady who pointed to Daddy and Mommy. The people would then go to either Mommy or Daddy and hug them. Zuma knew Daddy wasn’t really happy. He only liked hugs from family. Zuma was proud of Daddy, because he wasn’t using his second “B” like Mommy would say. Sometimes, they tried to hand money to Mommy or Daddy but they shook their heads. That usually got them hugged again. 

Finally, Mommy came back for him. He carried Zuma and the other bouquet of flowers from the top of the stroller. Mommy carried him to where Daddy was waiting. While Daddy laid the flowers, Mommy explained that they were for Aunt Cassidy and her people. They like the people on the wall were heroes. 

Mommy finally left him join Rocky in his stroller. Daddy opened the windows so he could look around. The flowers looked nice but Zuma was glad the statues weren’t real. The lion cubs might be fun, but the mommy and daddy lions were too big. As they left the area, the flower lady was putting a big wreath at the entrance. It had lots of red, white and blue flowers. Zuma thought it looked nice and told her so. Daddy opened the stroller top and the flower lady had offered to scratch his ears and Zuma graciously allowed her. He was puzzled when she whispered a thank-you.

By the time they got back to the car, Rocky was a bit disgruntled about having his nap interrupted. Zuma barked to let Mommy know that Rocky wasn’t happy. Mommy simply kissed his head and put him and Rocky in the carseat. As they started home, Mommy, Daddy and Grandpa started talking about a picnic. Daddy was going to cook on the big fire thing. All the aunts and uncles were coming, Zuma smiled and tried to tell Rocky about the good smells that came from the big fire thing but Rocky just wanted Zuma to lay down with him and close his eyes. Zuma did and drifted off dreaming of aunts and uncles who were heroes watching over everyone.


	2. Another Prospective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day from the Gibbs DiNozzo family view. As requested by musichick2004.

Jethro took another long sip of his beer. Tony was cozied up next to him holding Victoria nibbling at one of the chocolate, triple chocolate chip cookies Breena had made. McGee and Palmer were working on Tony’s TV. They had liberated Tony’s large flat screen from the garage and had placed it on a table. McGee was hooking his laptop up to it while Palmer ran one of Gibbs’ long power cords from the basement. Since it was so nice, the family had decided to watch the Memorial Day Concert around the patio fire. 

Zuma squirmed tucking Rocky in against Jethro and he stroked the pup’s head as Zuma cuddled his toy. Jethro smirked. If anyone had told him two months ago that he would be sitting on the patio with his husband and their extended family getting ready to watch a concert, he’d have called for a psych consult, yet here they were sitting around the fire. 

Late in the afternoon, the family had started gathering. Abby, of course, bounced in first and threw herself into decorating the patio in red, white and blue bunting. Tony and Jackson put the finishing touches to the side dishes. When McGee arrived, he was drafted into helping arrange the chairs and set up tables she had borrowed from the church. By the time Ducky and the Palmers arrived, the backyard had taken on a festive atmosphere. Breena opted to help in the kitchen while Palmer lit the torches he had brought to drive away the insects.

Jethro had watched in amazement has the yard was transformed. With skill he had built up a large bed of coals and had started cooking a variety of steak, burgers, veggie burgers and Tony had served a variety of side dishes. Rather than sit around in groups, the family had sit down at a long table. They had eaten family style with platters making circles and zigzags around the table. Nearby Zuma had chewed on his leather bone and watched over Victoria who kept cooing at him.

Now everyone had drifted to the patio where large tubs of ice get sodas and beer cold. A tray of cookies sat on a patio tray in easy reach. Conversation was languid but comfortable; everyone enjoying the sensation of filling stuffed by the food and the deserts Breena had insisted on providing. Jethro couldn’t believe how right it felt.

Abby’s squeal of delight caused Zuma to lift his head and snarl. Jethro patted him. The pup had had a long day. He noticed that McGee now had a picture on the TV, which had evidently been the reason for the squeal.

Tony had soothed Victoria. “Hey, Abs. Sleeping babes here.”

“Sorry!” Abs clapped her hand over her mouth. She pointed apologetically to the ice bins and brought Tony another soda and Jethro another beer in an act of contrition. “Turn it up, McGee.”

“It hasn’t started yet.”

“I want to see the news. They always cover the monuments on the mall and Rolling Thunder.” Abby insisted.

“This is Debra Alfarone. Tonight, I am not reporting live from Arlington or the mall as usual on Memorial Day. While the Memorial Day was established to honor those who died while serving in the Armed Forces, many people also use this day to remember others that have been lost. This year, I’m here at the four hundred block of E street, northwest. Many people I’m sure aren’t very familiar with that address for it isn’t as prominently featured like the military monuments and cemeteries.”

Tony looked at Jethro with a panicked look. Jethro shook his head slightly. It was coincidence, he thought, totally ignoring rule 39.

Debra motioned to her cameraman who pulled back showing the entrance. “This is The National Law Enforcement Officers Memorial. Dedicated on October 15, 1991, the Memorial honors the many federal, state and local law enforcement officers who have made the ultimate sacrifice for the safety and protection of our nation and its people. Earlier today, for this year, someone made sure that they were all remembered.”

“This is Tish McReynolds, of Tish’s Wishes a flower shop in Georgetown. Tish usually sets up a portable stand here for people wishing to buy flowers for on the memorial. Thanks for talking with us, Tish.”

“It’s my honor.” 

Tony was horrified. He couldn’t believe it. It was the lady from the flower wagon. His free hand scrambled to grasp Jethro’s knee.”

“I understand this monument was the site of … let’s say ‘a blessing’ here today. Could you tell us about it?”

Tish looked nervously at the camera before focusing on Debra. “I set up my stand this morning, like normal. It was around mid-morning when a gentleman stopped and purchased two bouquets of roses; one red and one peach. He said the red were for his sister and the peach a friend. I watched as he and two other gentleman entered the memorial. I remember he was pushing a stroller because he laid the flowers carefully on top. They went about a third of the way down the side and they stopped.”

“I didn’t mean to watch but you could see how sad they were. He knelt down and placed the red roses while the other men watched. I figured the elder gentlemen must have been her father and the other two her brothers. I see things like this a lot.”

“I’m sure you do. Can you tell our viewers what happened next?”

“The two younger men came back to my stand. They told me that they wanted to buy every flower I had. I thought they were nuts.” Tish admitted ruefully. “I didn’t believe him until the younger gentleman wrote me a check and pulled up his bank balance, then he handed me a credit card and brought up his limit on his cell phone.”

“So the two men bought every flower you had with you.”

“Yes. They said they wanted to lay flowers for everyone. I told him that we didn’t have enough and he asked if I could get more. So, I called back to the shop and they grabbed all we had in the cooler. I closed the shop and started helping them distribute them.”

“They bought flowers for every foot of the wall?”

“If they had didn’t have flowers already, yes.”

“I talked to staff at in visitors center and found that the memorial has three hundred and four feet of wall. So they bought what a hundred bouquets?”

“Closer to two hundred and fifty, actually we had a couple left other. They asked if I would hand them out to the mothers along the wall.”

“Amazing. How did you manage all of this?” Debra gestured and the camera showed the flowers lining the monument.

“Once the gentlemen and I started, other visitors came up to ask what was going on. When I explained, they pitched in.”

“Do you know who they were?”

“Yes.” Tish smiled. “I do.”

“Who were these good Samaritans?”

“They asked that their names not be released and I promised I wouldn’t.” 

“This sounds like a once in a lifetime experience.”

“I thought it would be, but after they left other visitors kept coming up to me. People had tried to contribute and help pay the bill. The two men said no. They suggested that they contribute next year. After they left, a lot of people came up to me with cash, checks, so I plan to put it in a separate account and use it for next Memorial Day. These heroes will be remembered next year.”

“If anyone wanted to donate, could they send it to you?”

Tish nodded. “I don’t want anyone to feel that they have to, but if anyone is interested, I’ll be happy for the help.”

“Sounds like a very worthy cause.” Debra smiled. “Since we’ve been working this story, the staff at the station who heard about what happened here today wanted to contribute. The station manager helped put it together and the station owner added to the total. I have here a check to help out next year.”

Tish took the folded check opened it and her eyes opened in shock. “Are you serious?”

“Completely. We all want to ensure that these heroes are not forgotten.”

Breena sniffed and dug a tissue from her pocket. “Can you imagine? What a wonderful thing to do.”

McGee spoke up. “I stopped on the way over here. I saw all the flowers when I left some for Kate but I didn’t know the story behind them.”

“As did we, dear boy.” Ducky said. “Jimmy offered to lay them for me this year.”

“Shhh.” Abby shushed them.

“I’ve spent several hours here this afternoon. Earlier I ran into a State Trooper Wesley Thomas who was here to lay flowers on his partner. He was part of the group that assisted in the magnanimous mission. He graciously agreed to be interviewed.”

“Thank-you for agreeing to stick around for this live interview.”

The trooper in full dress nodded formally. “My pleasure, ma’am.”

“Now you are a trooper in Pennsylvania is that correct.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m out of the Lewistown barracks.”

“You came all the way to Washington to see this memorial.”

“Yes, ma’am. My partner’s name was added this April and I couldn’t be here.”

“Your partner was Trooper First Class Edward Belling, is that right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I know this is hard for you, but if you will bear with me, I’d like to bring the viewers up to speed.” The camera focused on Debra. “Trooper Belling and Trooper Thomas were both shot during a traffic stop in late March. At the time of the dedication, Trooper Thomas was still hospitalized for injuries sustained in the stop.”

“When I talked to you earlier, you mentioned that you wanted to help the men who were here earlier.”

“Yes, ma’am. I know that some people don’t hold us on the same level as the military but we’re out there fighting, too. These men were showing such respect, I wanted to be part of that.”

“Do you know who these men were?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Thank-you for your service and dedication, Trooper Thomas.”

Debra became the focus of the camera again. “We talked with several people but no one could give us the names of these two good Samaritans. We did however find a person who had captured a photo has this occurring.” A still photo appeared. “The gentleman here by the stroller was with the two gentlemen who purchased the flowers. You can just see them in the background here. Gentlemen, I can’t reveal your names and I’m not sure I would if I could, but tonight for myself and the families of this brave heroes, I say thank-you for remembering.”

McGee turned to look from the still photo to Tony. “That looks like the stroller I got for Zuma.”

“That was Grandpa Gibbs at the stroller, wasn’t it?” Abby demanded.

Tony and Jethro exchanged looks of resignation before Tony ruefully admitted. “It was us.”

“What a wonderful gesture. Kate would be so proud of both of you.”

“Actually, neither Jethro or I can take the credit.”

“Grandpa…”

“Not my idea either, Abby.”

“Then… who?”

Jethro motioned towards the snoozing Zuma who was cuddling Rocky. “It was actually Zuma’s idea. Most of what the report said is true. We stopped by the stand and Tony bought some red roses for Kate and some peach for Cassidy.”

“Red for love and courage.” Abby whispered. “Peach for thank-you.”

“Exactly. We walked along until we came to Kate’s name. I sat Zuma down on the ground and Tony knelt to put the flowers down.” Jethro drifted in to the memory, drawing their family in with him.

“These are for Aunt Kate.” Tony laid flowers along the wall. “She would have loved you so much.” He smiled sadly. Standing he reached out for Jethro who pulled him into a hug.

“She’s still watching over us, you know.”

“Her and Shannon and Kelly and Cassidy. I hate that so many of our family our watching over us.”

“Me, too.”

“I miss her. Some of those pranks.” Tony looked down and happened to see Zuma trying to steal one of Kate’s rose. “No, Zuma.”

“Zuma, no.” Tony was too late; Zuma had tugged a rose free. Taking a few steps, Zuma used his nose to push it up against the wall where there weren’t any flowers. Tony was stunned. He looked from the rose to Zuma. There were no flowers on either side of Kate’s section. None of those officers had been remember today. Tony scooped up Zuma. He gave him a big hug and kiss. “You are a very smart boy.” Tony looked up and down the monument and then back at the flower seller. Then he looked at Jethro, “Could we…”

Jethro looked at the pup. Sometimes there was an intelligence there that spoke of great understanding and sometimes smugness. He wasn’t sure the pup understood the significance of what he had done, but Jethro couldn’t be sure. “Dad, could you watch Zuma a minute?” 

Jackson wordlessly reached for the pup and leash. Jackson cuddled him close. “You are a very good pup. I’m so proud of you.”

Tony and Jethro walked back to the flower stall. “Hi, I’d like to buy some more flowers.”

“Certainly, which would you like?”

“All of them.”

“Very funny, mister.”

“I’m serious. I’m Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I work for NCIS.” Tony showed her his badge. “I would like to buy all the flowers to lay here at the memorial for those who haven’t been remembered. So how much for your entire stock?”

“It would be a couple thousand dollars. You can’t be serious.” The woman’s name plate read Tish.

“Tish, would that put flowers every foot?”

“I don’t have enough here to do that.”

“Can you get more?”

“There’s some back at the shop. This can’t be real.”

Tony pulled out his checkbook and quickly wrote a check. “Would this cover the flowers and the cost to have the others delivered?”

Tish did a quick calculation. “Probably more than.”

“Will you help us lay them?”

Tony saw the doubt still in her eyes. With quick moves, he pulled his phone and logged in to the bank account to prove the checks was good. Then he handed her a credit card and showed that the check could be covered there. “Will you help us?”

Tish took the check. “Let me make a quick call.”

 

Jethro left the money to Tony. He started laying the flowers out while Tony was negotiating. 

“Sir.”

Jethro stood up and looked at the trooper. “Don’t call me, sir, Trooper. I’m Gibbs.”

“Can I ask what you’re doing?”

“We’re making sure that no one goes unremembered.”

“Could I buy a bouquet from you? My partner, Edward Belling, was just honored.”

Gibbs picked out a red, white and blue bouquet and handed it to him. He refused the money the trooper offered. “We’re planning to do the entire memorial. Thank-you for your service and his sacrifice.”

“Uh… After I finish, could… could I help?”

“We’d appreciate it. This is a bit of a big project.”

“Will there be enough?”

“That’s my Senior Agent. He has her bringing more. There’ll be enough.” Jethro smiled proudly.

Tony picked up his own bucket and started laying flowers. He worked his way towards Jackson. When he got there he paused a minute. He stopped and gave Zuma a hug and whispered, “Thank-you. You are such a good boy.” Then he placed a bouquet of red roses next to Zuma’s single flower. Then he continued on with his tributes.

 

Jethro came out of the memory. “The rest of the report was pretty accurate.” 

Tony and Jethro looked at the faces of their family and the emotions on display. “You would have done the same if you had been there.”

“But we weren’t.” Abby said. “Do you think…”

“Think what, Abby?” Jethro asked.

“Do you think we could all go at Christmas? Make sure that they’re remember than too.”

Jackson looked at his boys and his newly extended family. “I think that would be a nice tradition for our family.”

“Indeed.” Ducky smiled. “To honor and serve those who have served so well.”


	3. The holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chrissie (cough, cough) who requested another chapter.

“This is Tish.”

“Miss McReynolds, this is Agent DiNozzo.”

“I’ve been expecting your call.”

“You have?”

“After your lovely gesture on Memorial Day, I expected that I would hear from you during the holidays.”

“I know it’s close to Thanksgiving and I apologize for the lateness of my call. I was wondering if we still had time to do something for Christmas, if you’re not too busy. Some of our family would like to help.”

“Are you available Saturday?”

Tony looked at Gibbs perplexed. “We can be.”

“Could you meet me about eight-thirty?” Tish gave him an address. “And please, bring anyone who would like to help.” After brief pleasantries, the call ended.

“What’s wrong?”

“She wants us to meet her on Saturday. She said she had been expecting our call.”

“Smart woman.”

“Guess I’d better see if the gang is available.”

 

“Good-morning, Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs.”

“Please, it’s Tony and Jethro.” Tony said as he performed introductions of the group that had assembled. “This is Abby, Tim, Jimmy, Breena,” he pointed to the stroller Jimmy was pushing. “This is their daughter, Victoria. This is Leon, his daughter Kayla, his son Jared, Tobias and his daughter, Emily. We all work together.” Gibbs wheeled up a large pram. “You remember, Zuma, of course. And last but most certainly not least, this is Linnie and Chris.”

“Congratulations, again.” Tish looked into the pram at the sleeping twins.

“Thank-you, again, for the flowers.” Tony said sincerely. “And for arranging flowers for Hollis and Leland.”

“It was my pleasure, Agent… Tony.”

“I thought your shop was in Georgetown.” Jethro looked around.

“There wasn’t room to work there.” Tish said. “A company offered to let us use this warehouse. Let’s start in the office, I want you to show you something.”

Tony was a bit leery of the sparkle in her eye, however the group squeezed into the office with the babies. On the wall hung four wreaths. Each was made of mixed evergreens. The first two were decorated with red and white poinsettias. The wreaths had large blue bows. In between the poinsettias hung small gold and blue Christmas balls.   The two wreaths were almost identical except the red and white poinsettias were reversed on the second.

“I hope you don’t mind that I mocked up these designs. I thought it would be nice to alternate the first two around the whole memorial.”

“They’re spectacular.” Tony stared in awe. “Will there be time?”

Ignoring his comment, Tish pointed to the last two wreaths. “I know you have a sister and a friend, I took the liberty of making these special.” The last two wreaths were identical. Tish had fashioned the evergreen wreaths into a heart shape before inserting white poinsettias with pink veins and pink carnations. Blue balls dotted the edges and a blue ball hung into the center with the words “In remembrance” and a yellow bow.

“Yellow for remembrance.” Abby whispered.

“I can make changes,” Tish offered concerned by Tony’s lack of response.

Tony glanced helplessly at Jethro. His throat wouldn’t let him utter a word around the lump. “What Tony isn’t saying,” Jethro began, “is that they are perfect just the way they are. I know Kate and Cassidy would have loved them.” The others chorused their approval and Tony nodded with tear-filled eyes.

“Will there be enough time?” Tim was mentally calculating the number of wreaths needed.

Tish smiled, relieved that the wreaths met their approval. “Well, we have a few more volunteers who wanted to help out. I warn you it’s a bit noisier out in the other room.” With a deep breath, Tish opened the door to the main room and the Gibbs-DiNozzo family were stunned. Hundreds of tables were scattered around the warehouse. Each table was surrounded by people.

“What on earth?” Tony asked as the rest of the group’s various exclamations faded into the noise. “I don’t understand.”

“Your blessing in May inspired a lot of people.” Tish smiled brightly. “All summer I had calls about the memorial and contributions. Several children’s organizations asked about donating time as their community service. There are volunteers from law enforcement agencies from all over the country. Florists, families, clubs, schools…” Tish saw the wonder in the group’s eyes. Her heart felt full of happiness as she watched the men stare at what their generosity had started. “I was contacted by companies around the country wanting to help somehow. They donated the forms, the greenery, ribbon and poinsettias. The volunteers have been donating their Saturdays to construct the wreaths.” She pointed to wear copies of the first two wreaths were scattered around the floor serving as templates.

“Will they last till Christmas?” Tim spoke up.

“Silk.” Abby said breathlessly. The group turned to the goth perplexed.

“Yes, they are. The greenery will live without an issue. The concern was keeping the flowers alive with the fluctuations in the weather.” Tish waved her hand towards the activity. “Out of the blue, I was contacted by a floral organization that said several of their members wanted to donate silk poinsettias. We hope to have these placed for Thanksgiving and they will last all season.”

Tony turned and pushed into Jethro’s arms. Dropping his head on to his husband’s shoulder, he tried to hide his tears. It was too much for him to comprehend. Even Ducky was stunned in silence at the enterprise they were watching.

Tish smiled gently. “I was also contacted by several state memorials and they have told me that similar programs have started up in their areas. It’s all thanks to you and Agent Gibbs…And of course, Zuma.” The pup barked softly at his acknowledgement so as not to wake his brother, sister or god-sister. He did not, however, leave his post but stayed next to the pram watching over his babies.

“I never expected anything like this.” Jethro rubbed Tony’s back gently. “Is that a welder?”

Tish grinned as she followed his gaze. “Several volunteered to help fashion a hanger that could be inserted behind the memorial and would hang over the wall so that it didn’t interfere with access. They coordinated with the memorial administration and came up with a design that was approved. We’ll remove them and reuse them every year.”

“Every year?” Tony lifted his head.

“After Debra Alfarone’s interview, you wouldn’t believe the donations I received.” Tish admitted. “I contacted a local bank that volunteered to set up a fund for us. I expect we have enough for Memorial Day and Christmas for two years at least.”

“I expect after my next story, there will be a lot more.” A petite brunette and a tall gentleman dressed casually had approached the group quietly. “When Tish told me you would be here today I wanted to come and meet you. I hope you don’t mind,” Debra said. “I wanted to meet you and thank-you. Don’t worry,” she noticed Tony and Jethro looking around quickly. “No cameras. I took some footage as background for after the placement but I won’t reveal your names.”

“We appreciate that.” Tony spoke up.

“Trooper Thomas, isn’t it?” Jethro had been studying the man and had made the connection.

“Yes, sir, uh, Agent…”

“Just Jethro, trooper.”

“Wes.” He offered back. “I stayed in touch with Tish after Memorial Day. When I heard about all of this, I wanted to be a part of it. I even brought Edward’s kids up a couple Saturdays so that they could help.”

Finally taking pity on the overwhelmed group, Tish spoke up. “I see you all came prepared to work. So, how about it?”

With little discussion, the group dispersed throughout the floor opting to meet as many volunteers as they could. Periodically, they would drift to different jobs and tables. Abby and Breena proved deft hands at making bows. Jimmy and Ducky were excellent at wrapping the forms with the greenery. The rest helped attach picks to the poinsettias, the balls and bows. Tony found himself quickly moved from job to job and group to group leaving happy chaos, tangled wire, mangled poinsettias and crushed ribbon in his wake. Along the one wall, commercial size coffee and tea machines were kept full. A selection of snacks was also available.

Watching his husband carefully, Jethro made sure to talk with the metal workers and ensure that his husband would not be allowed within twenty feet of their tools and torches. Finally, Tony found himself, Zuma and the twins shifted into the one corner where some teens were watching over smaller children. They were showing cartoons on a portable television and were helping them with various crafts to keep them out from underfoot. Satisfied, that Tony and “Agent Zuma” had found the right niche, Jethro was able to devote himself to helping.

About eleven thirty, a delivery truck pulled up to the truck door. In short order, a buffet was set up along the one side of the warehouse. This explained the empty tables to one side. Debra drifted up to their table with the trooper. “Every Saturday, one of the local restaurants has been donating lunch for the volunteers. Mind if we join you?”

“Please.” Jethro and Tony were busy feeding the twins while Palmer fed Victoria. After they finished, the Victoria and the twins were passed around to eager aunts and uncles while Jimmy, Jethro and Tony ate. Debra and Wes were accepted easily and joined in on the multitude of topics that were being discussed back and forth around the table. Wes managed to swap seats and ended up near Jethro and Tony.

“After I got back to Pennsylvania, I did a little checking.” The trooper admitted. “I stumbled across Agent Zuma’s fan pages and the AZ3G foundation. I don’t suppose the foundation would know about the college funds set up for Edward’s three kids or the “special retirement plan” that is paying Arlene a stipend that miraculously covers the bills.”

Tony concentrated on watching Linnie “talking” to Grandpa Ducky. “Nope. Not a thing.” Jethro simply took a sip of coffee and looked at the other man with a raised eyebrow.

“Didn’t think so.” Wes took a long sip of his own coffee. “If you did, I’d say thank-you. After Edward was killed, she was worried about how she and the kids would make it. It was a miracle that the ticket Edward bought for the Intrastate Law Enforcement Society Raffle was drawn for that new SUV. Funny, I couldn’t find any documentation on the Intrastate Law Enforcement Society and no one at the precinct remembers buying raffle tickets.”

“Imagine that.” Jethro said dryly as Tony snickered.

“Gibbs…Gibbs...Giiibbbsss…”

“Yes, Abby.” Jethro said patiently. “How much coffee have you had?”

“Only a cup or two…”

Jethro looked at McGee for confirmation and he held up six fingers. “Abs, no more coffee. And,” as she appeared to argue, “no more Café-pow. Now, what did you need?”

“Did you hear? It’s so cool. Did you know what Debra told us?”

Tony interrupted patiently. “Abby, we were talking to Wes. What did Debra tell you?”

“The Sisters and the choir are going to sing the day that the wreaths are hung. They’ve already got the permit and everything. Isn’t that soooo cool?” Abby bounced in her seat.

“Very cool, Abs.”

“I think we should be there, don’t you? Oh, oh, oh and we could all dress up alike and we could…” Jethro nodded at Tim who bravely administered a Gibbs slap to the goth. Abby immediately turned and pouted at him. Tim simply gestured to Gibbs and she turned to pout at him.

Tony motioned to Tim and he tossed Abby’s knapsack to him. “Abby….” Tony shook his head and looked at her with disappointment. “Three empty bottles and one, two, three, four empty candy bar wrappings…”

“I was excited.” Abby said petulantly.

“I am confiscating this.” Jethro took the bag and stuck it under the pram on the shelf with the twins’ diaper bags. “No more caffeine.”

“But, Gibbs…” Abby whined.

“You promised to set a good example for Linnie and Chris,” Tony reminded her. “No whining.” With a look at Jimmy, Chris was passed along and put in Abby’s arms. Instantly, she became the model aunt and focused on her nephew. The Gibbs’ turned to look at Wes who was now suppressing laughter.

“Sorry about that.” Tony said sheepishly. “Abby can get a bit excited.”

“It sounds like the event is going to be pretty big,” Gibbs said.

“When will it be?” Tony asked.

“We thought the Saturday before Thanksgiving.”

“A bit.” Tish walked up to their table as the people at the other tables began to migrate back to the work area. She sat down at their table as Jimmy and Breena left Victoria with Ducky and headed off. Soon it was only Gibbs, Tony, Jackson and Ducky and the little ones left at the table with Tish and Debra.

“I know how you value your privacy,” Debra began. “I will be covering part of the event for the station however, I will respect your desire to remain anonymous. To the viewers, you and your family will simply be more volunteers.”

“When Debra asked to film some of the work leading up, I didn’t tell her your names simply that you wanted to remain anonymous. She asked if she could meet you here before the big day.”

“You have to admit that you and Agent Zuma have developed quite a following this year.” Debra watched as the pup’s ears flicked before he focused on the two babies again.

“Zuma, come here.” Tony coaxed the pup closer. “Say hello to Debra. She’s a friend.” Immediately Zuma moved to stand between Tony and the reporter. He presented his ears for scratching.

“You’re a handsome boy, aren’t you?” she crooned.

“The whole thing was actually his idea at Memorial Day.” With that, Tony told the story of how Zuma had started the event by stealing a rose and marking an unmarked section of wall.

“You are a really something,” Debra gave him a hug. “He seems devoted to your son and daughter.”

“Sometimes, I think Zuma thinks the twins are his.” Tony laughed as he continued, “I swear he believes that Jethro and I are really caring for the babies on his behalf.” Linnie, on Jethro’s lap, fussed a bit. Instantly, Zuma headed for the pram. Poking his head in, he retrieved a soft pink blanket attached to the head of a stuffed rabbit. Taking it other, he pushed the blanket up onto Linnie’s stomach where tiny fingers could grab the bunny and pull it up to her face.

“Wow.” Tish looked at the pup who watched carefully to be sure Linnie was happy again. “He takes his job seriously.”

“I better get back to the ribbon station.” Debra rose reluctantly. “Just let me know how you want to handle the wreath laying. It’s your call.”

After she walked away, Tish pulled a bit closer and spoke softly. “She really has been above board on her coverage. I asked her not to show anything before the day. We already have so many volunteers and I don’t think we could handle another big influx. We agreed on the details for the day we put out the wreaths. I apologize for taking over your gift. It just seemed to grow out of control.”

Leaving Tony to handle the conversation, Jethro lifted his daughter over his shoulder as she began to croon. From practice, he knew his baby girl was on her way to sleep. In contrast, his son perched on Tony’s lap looked alert and ready to party. Handing Rocky to Zuma, the pup settled down next to the pram and prepared for his own nap. Jethro knew the dog would protest he was on guard duty, if he could.

“It wasn’t really our gift.” Tony protested. “It was a group effort that day. And it was really Zuma’s idea.”

“But you paid for it.”

“Because we could. Not because we wanted to… to…” Tony struggled to put into words.

“I think that’s what really made the day so miraculous. You were there and you just did it. You encouraged the others to get involved and even suggested if they really wanted to help, to make donations for the future. It was a true act of generosity. You asked for and expected nothing.” Tish had tears in her eyes. “Look at these people. They don’t know you started this on Memorial Day. They aren’t here for the chance to meet you. They aren’t here for the publicity, they aren’t here for the fame. They know that people here will be virtually unknown. Only a few have agreed to interviews with Debra. This is the essence of caring.”

Laying Linnie in the pram, Jethro scooped up his son and began the task of encouraging his son to sleep. He continued listening to the florist and watching the emotions on his husband’s face.

“Do you know that most of the companies that contacted me asked one thing? That they, too, would be anonymous. They aren’t doing this to get something out of it. You and your husband started this and it’s growing thanks to your example.”

“The purest love.” Jethro murmured.

“Jethro?” Tony asked quietly.

“It was something my mother used to talk about especially around the holidays.” Jethro explained a bit embarrassed. He patted his son’s back and avoided their eyes. “She felt that the purest love that could be shared was unconditional love. That where we did good for others with no expectation for return that was the example of the purest love we could show each other.”

“That is what you showed that day and what they responded to. I am so grateful that I was there that day to see and be part of it. I can never thank you enough.” Tish said earnestly. “And I am so glad you don’t feel that I’ve ruined or stolen your gift. Will you come that day?”

Tony and Jethro looked at each other and she could almost see the conversation occurring between them. Finally, Jethro spoke up. “We’ll be there and I’m sure the others will, also. No interviews. We’re just volunteers that day.”

“I think that the grandpas will sit this out,” Jackson spoke up from where he and Ducky had been quietly conferring. “It will be easier if we take care of the little ones that day.”

Shifting a sleeping Victoria to his shoulder, Ducky nodded. “There’s a very nice coffee shop just down from the memorial. We can stop by and help for a bit and then we will retire there in the warm while you all work.”

“Afterwards, we could have a family dinner at the and then stop by for a last look before going home.” Tony exclaimed. “You’ll join us for dinner, won’t you?” He asked Tish.

“If you’re sure,” Tish was taken back at the invitation. “I’d be honored.”

“I’ll handle the reservations.” Tony watched Jethro hand his determined son off to his grandfather in the hope Chris would fall asleep for his grandpa. “Guess break time is over. Maybe I’ll visit the metal workers.”

Jethro and Tish exchanged slightly horrified looks and Jethro gallantly stepped in. “No!... I mean, you were so good with the children earlier, why don’t you help there? I’m sure some of the volunteers would love to try some of the other projects, too.”

“Well, I guess I could.” Tony looked longingly at the metal working area.

“I’m sure that some of the teens are ready for a break.”

“Tell you what, you help out with the kids and I’ll sneak you a muffin in a bit.” Jethro promised.

“Make it two and you’ve got a deal.” Tony agreed.

 

A few weekends later, the entire Gibbs-DiNozzo clan descended on the memorial. With the help of Linnie, Chris and Zuma, Jethro and Tony carefully placed the heart-shaped wreaths on Kate and Cassidy. Then, the little ones and Agent Zuma joined their Grandpas at a nice warm coffee house. The volunteers carefully began to install the miniature shepherd’s crooks while some of the volunteers unpacked wreaths. Others began to hang the wreaths along the wall while still others followed along making sure that the ribbons and decorations were straight. As the group worked, the Sisters serenaded them with a mix of holiday songs.

The atmosphere on the block was intoxicating. Feelings of love, goodwill and remembrance had the groups exchanging stories of loved ones and singing along. Twitches of sadness came and went but were cast aside in exchange for feelings of sharing and love. Later, at a nearby steakhouse the Gibb-DiNozzo clan along with Debra, Wes and Tish enjoyed a nice meal. As they left the group separated with hugs and good will.

Abby and Tim had tickets for a show. Jackson and Zuma took the twins home. Debra had a lot of editing to do. Wes was headed back to Pennsylvania as he worked the following day. The Palmers and Ducky left to put Victoria to bed. Finally, it was just Tish, Tony and Jethro. Handing Tish an envelope, Tony gave her a kiss on her check before she drove off in her car. Finally, it was just him and Jethro. Linking hands, they strolled along the sidewalk back to the memorial.

As they walked along the memorial, Tony smelled the greenery and marveled at the beautiful sight. They paused at the entrance and Jethro hugged Tony from behind. “What are you thinking about?”

“How much Kate and Callie would have loved today. How lucky we are. What a family we have. This day was just amazing, don’t you think?”

“You are amazing.”

“Jethro.” Tony laughed.

“It was amazing.” Jethro admitted. “Ready to go home?”

Taking Jethro’s hand, he nodded. Tony paused one last time to look at the wreath at the entrance of the memorial. “Thank you for your sacrifice. Good-night and God Bless.” He whispered.


End file.
